ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fast
1st Trailer (The Trailer Begins With The Camera Fading in Showing Havana and Boombringer's Car Passes By) Boombringer: This is It Friend! Gigganknight: We are Friggin Finally in Havana!! WOOOHOOOO! Boombringer: Estamos Listos!! (Translation: We Are Ready!!) (Then Hey Ma English Version Begins to Play and They Show Cars and Girls in Some Scenes) (Then Giganknight Stares at a Cuban Girl) Giganknight: Hey, How You Doin'? Boombringer: Ain't She Sweet, Right? Giganknight: Absolutely... *Giganknight Stares at the Cuban Girl's Butt and Giganknight Sticks out his Tougue) Boombringer: Ok That's Enough *Boombringer Drags Giganknight's Back with his Hands* Giganknight: i Think I'm in Love *Then it Cuts to the Start of the Cuban Mile With Boombringer and Giganknight in the Balcony of a Building* Boombringer: This is Getting Very Intresting! Giganknight: No Idea How This Happened But I Agree With Ya! *then At The End of the Cuban Mile, The Car Files, Explodes, and Splashes in Slow Motion With Boombringer and Giganknight in the Street* Boombringer: That... Giganknight: Was... Both: AMAZING!!! *They did a Headbutt and Giganknight Spins his Head* Giganknight: D'oh My Head! Boombringer: Sorry Buddy! *Some Time Later* Boombringer: We Should Tell My Crew and My Brother For This Excellent Vacation! Giganknight: That was Totally Worth it! *They Hear a Strange Voice Coming From That Closed Street* Cipher in Background: There Gonna Betray Your Brothers, Abandon Your Codes and Shatter Your Family *Boombringer Mumbling* Boombringer: Jesus Christ... Giganknight: It's Jerry's Uncle! We Are Gonna Sent Them a Message! Boombringer: Gentlemen, Ladies, We Have Just Discovered Something Bad During Our Vacation... *Archive Footages From Dom and Cipher Appears in 3 Frames* Giganknight: It Appears That Dominic Toretto- *Jerry O'Conner Shocked* Giganknight: Is Working on Cipher! Her Real Name Remains Unknown and We Have To Stop Her! Jerry O'Conner: How Could My Uncle Do Such a Terrible Thing?! Willy Wrench: Maybe He Needs To Make His Family Better! Rainbow Dash: We Can't Let Him Do That! Lyon: Then We Have to Act Fast! *Preparing Their Cars and Passes By Fast* *Panther Like a Panther by Run the Jewels Plays* (From Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment & Universal Pictures) Boombringer: We Have To Be Careful For Dangerous Obstacles Steping Our Way Giganknight: Including None Other Than... Boombringer: The Koopalings! *Music Stops and Rainbow Dash Starts To Laugh* Boombringer: What's So Funny? Rainbow Dash: Nothing...It's Just... *Giggles* Applejack: Can You Be Quiet Dashy? He's Telling it Serious Giganknight: Exactly! The Only Thing That it Pays for It's Rainbow's Precious Breasts! *Rainbow Dash Gasping and Boombringer Starts to Laugh* Boombringer: Oh God, Your Making me Laugh! Applejack: How's That for Not Believing? Rainbow Dash: (Mumbling) Go to Hell Gigan! *Cuts To The New York Scene* Boombringer: Let's Bring The Real Calvary! Giganknight: The...What From The Who Now? *It Shows the Armored Big Rig and 5 Other Cars* Boombringer: This...is The Real Calvary! *Boombringer's Armored Big Rig Destroys The Garage Door, and 5 Cars are Following the Rig* Policeman on Radio: There's Even More Suspects Moving Fast Towards All Automatic Cars! Roman Pierce: What The Hell Are Those Guys!? Letty Ortiz: We Just Have To Get a Closer Look! Luke Hobbs: Maybe They Are From Our Side Litte Nobody: Good Thinking Big Guy Tej Parker: Who The Hell Cares Let's Go! Ramsey: I Don't Know if This is a Good Idea! *Meanwhile in Boombringer's Crew* Boombringer: It's Time To Shine! Giganknight: What's The Plan? *Boombringer Smiles, Presses The Button and Releases Wrecking Balls From Each Side, Focusing on the Zombie Cars* Boombringer: "This" is The Plan! *Boombringer Activates The Wrecking Balls From His Control and Swings Like Nunchuks to Destroy The Zombie Cars* Giganknight: WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! That's Me Man! Twilight Sparkle: (Mumbling) Your One Damn Torturer Gigagnknight: Shut up! I Heard That! Rarity: Boomy, Your a Bad Monster... (Music Stops and Rarity is Sobbing) Rarity: What if You Killed Gorgeous People (Whining) Boombringer: I Don't Care what Your Saying, I Love Doing My Job! *The Zombie Car Flies Into the Cam And Text Appears and Music Starts* *Lean Back by SUR Plays* (This August) Letty Ortiz: I Won't Let Them Kill Dom! Mr. Nobody: I Recently Found That This Crew, Wants To Get Your Family Back Ramsey: Then we Have To Trust Them Luke Hobbs: We Need To Know Their Names Deckard Shaw: This Can A lot of Fun... *Meanwhile With Boombringer's Crew Again* Boombringer: This is Our Biggest Challenge and Our Greatest Journey Our Crew Has Ever Stepped! *Showing Archive Footages From The 1st BigCity Rush* Giganknight: We Have Defeated the Former Champion of BigCity! *Then The Archive Footages of The 2nd Film* Boombringer: We Have Showed No Mercy From The Scottish Racers! *Archive Footages From HuMane 6 Mayhem* Giganknight: We Have Witnessed and Beat The Most Wanted Girl! *Archive Footages From BigCity Rush 3* Boombringer: We Earned The Jackpot From Dubai! Archive Footages From The Fate of the Furious* Boombringer: Now We Are Facing The True Consequences From The Hi Tech Terrorist! Pinkie Pie: And After That, It's Party Time! *Music Stops* Giganknight: First, We Have To Deal The Terrorist! Then, We Party! Twilight Sparkle: Well...He's Right Willy Wrench: Actually, I'm Starting To Like This! Pinkie Pie: The Party!? Willy Wrench: No...The Plan To Kill Cipher Pinkie Pie: Aww... Jerry O'Conner: Same Here, Creampuff! (Their Biggest Adventure) Boombringer: We Come To Protect Dom... (Is To Bring Back a Family) Roman Pierce: Why We Should Trust This Somewhat Piece of Crap Crew? Little Nobody: That's Because i Bring Them To Help *Music Stops* Mr Nobody: This Is Why is a Good Idea to Take Down Cipher Tej Parker: Same Here...Your Jealous Bud! Roman Pierce: I Am Out of Here!! *Shows The Scene in Russia inside of The Ice Cave* Boombringer: Umm...Guys... Giganknight: What is it? *Music Stops* Boombringer: We Got Company! *The Koopalings Leap Through The Ice in Slo-Mo and Lands* Giganknight: The Koopalings! Rainbow Dash: That's How They Looked Like?! Giganknight: Yes They Are! Boombringer: This is Gonna Be a Great Turn of Events... The Armored Cars and The Koopa-Clown Cars Passes By Fast and The Logo Appears* (Coming August 2018) Category:Trailer Transcripts